


Road Trip To Hell

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [12]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Some 'witty banter' from Trickshot and Jackrabbit.Written for December's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Road Trip".
Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353400
Kudos: 2





	Road Trip To Hell

"Time for a road trip to hell, I guess," The sharpshooter murmured with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Oi, whaddya mean 'to' hell?" The shiny-haired elf essentially blared in reaction, accompanied by a raised eyebrow and the agitated tap of fiberglass claws on the steering wheel. "I'm gettin' us outta that shite, aren't I?"

The sharpshooter didn't seem nearly as agitated, pulling her black, rugged-looking hat over her eyes. "And *into* the hell that is Rocky Mountain territory. Or havn't you been there before...?"

A snort. "I've been ev'rywhere, lass. Don'cha worry none."

"Lass." A chuckle. "That's a new one."


End file.
